


The Light

by orphan_account



Series: Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayed!Percy Jackson, Characters Death, Everyone Is Gay, Femslash, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nico is detective, No cliches, Or bisexuls, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragic Love Story, Yandere, Yaoi, olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When campers of Half-Blood camp and seven betrays Percy Nico begins to scouts around the camp,trying to figure out what or who has caused the said betrayal. While he is trying to solve the puzzle he is, also, protecting Percy in the camp filled with campers who hates him with all their beating hearts,luckily for him he has creatures of all gender and shapes backing him up as he slowly discovers that camp is much darker place then he first thought.





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own any character that appears (beside OC's) in this fanfic.

Knitting his eyebrows in frown Nico looked around Dinner Pavilion that was buzzing with excitement, well more then usually that is. The demigods talked loudly,especially the Ares cabinet,about latest gossip, common things or new war strategy for upcoming Flag games,something stupid to do in open in his opinion but it isn't like he is going to side with Ares cabinet anyway. Slumping down on lonely chair belonging to Hades cabinet table Nico silently cursed Hazel for leaving with Frank to camp Jupiter because they miss it and there is fact that they wanted to distance themselves from rest of seven.

Apparently they begin to act differently around Percy and not in good way. They badmouth him and send looks of disgust and glares whenever he is near them or trays to join the conversation. While he written it off as them being paranoid from lack of sleep they firmly believed they were right and that he will see it with his own eyes when he goes to camp. Hazel said,and he quotes 'They are different,more dark and cruel " to which Frank agreed while adding his own observation 'I noticed that whenever they look at Percy their eyes would flash with something that my father wears on his reflection daily. The promise of pain',when Nico tried to brush off their observing.

Sacrificing piece of good looking meat for his father, one healthy pomegranate for Persephone and cereal for Demeter. Why is he sacrificing to goddess who hates him from bottom of her heart? Well he is trying to see if Demeter would like cereal as much as before after getting only cereal for sacrifice,you can say it's his own personal project. If he succeeds he is getting twenty drachmans from both Hades and Persephone and if he doesn't he would have to help Hades with soul sorting again! Shaking his head at thought of listening them whining and begging him to release them or telling him it wasn't their time yet,he looked at BBQ chicken on his plant. "Coca-Cola!" He mumbled under his breath as he tighten his hold on his goblet.  

"Attention campers!" Scowling at loud voice he looked at source of it only to see Annabeth proudly standing on Athena's table "I have announcement to make!" Every demigod looked at her as Nico stuffed his mouth with food not caring for what Annabeth has to say or announce but he still watch it because it might be something important. Annabeth throw a small smile to boy that Nico couldn't really see nor had he any motive to see him "Alex and I are couple!" And all Hades broke lose after the words were uttered out.

While Nico supported a blank look on his face silently wondering what the Hades happen to her and Percy the camper applauded loudly,some of them even squealing and he doesn't think it was Aphrodite's cabinet.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME WOMEN!" Loud thundering shout cut applause as every demigod turned to Dionysus's table. Nico immediately noted that only Coach Hedged was standing with his beater raised up ready to hit anyone who dared to oppose him which is currently Annabeth. The other satyrs  alongside nearby nymphs nodded at Coach Hedged words,all of them aiming hateful glares at shrinking Annabeth "YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BREAK UP WITH HIM BEFORE INTRODUCING YOUR SIDE CHICK TO US!" Mr.D shouted fully supporting Coach Hedged decision to create war.

While Mr.D hated Percy with all his immortal unbeating heart he know feeling of being thrown away by people you love after all he is always thrown away like garbage by his family because he was demigod first and by his wife Ariadne because she still had some feelings for Thesuse lingering in her heart. And there was fact that this situation was awfully familiar to hers,both her and Percy were thrown away by people they love because they decided they bore them but this time Percy will have people backing him up unlike Ariadne.

"Now,now' Chiron begin,his eyes flicking now and then towards cabinet three where Percy hide himself, probably " We all should clam down and talk this out like responsible adults not like some kind animal."

Sam Greenwood,if Nico remembers correctly which he probably does, snorted loudly as he put his goat foot on table "If you didn't notice we are animals!" Making Mr.D hit him over lags with magazine while hissing "Don't try that ever again,boy!" while others satyr took it as the sing to continue their fighting with demigods. And soon there was shouting match between them,one defending Annabeth other siding with Percy. 

Pushing food away Nico headed towards cabinet number 3 failing to see approving glance shot at him by Grover and Juniper.

The walk towards cabinet was quit short as everyone was to busy with being in shouting match, watching the shouting match or stealing food from others people trey before eating it so no one notices the missing food.

"Can I come in? It's me,Nico." Percy's sea green eyes peaked behind cracked doors. Nico cracked smile,despite his muscle protesting against it,in hopes of reassuring Percy that he didn't mean any harm to him. But it seems it only confused him as he arched an eyebrow at him. Sighing in defeat Nico darted his eyes from Percy "So...How are you?" The doors cracked open fully as Percy hunched over,his sea green eyes glistening in unshed tears "So you come to laugh at me like others?Huh?"

Raising his eyebrows he looked beck at the Percy "Why would I do that?"

"Because you believe in what other said." Scoffing Nico immediately know about what lies he was talking "Only foul would believe that someone with **_LOYAL FLAW_** did that." Nico said emphasising the 'loyal' part. Percy shifted little as he looked at Nico with eyes that were once so strong but now are so pitiful that it makes Nico sick by watching them "So you don't believe them?" Rolling his dark brown eyes Nico nodded "Didn't I just told you that?"

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warnings : 
> 
> • Yaoi (boy x boy)
> 
> • Famslash (girl x girl) 
> 
> • Percy x Annabeth,will be back later (you can guess how)
> 
> • Solangelo will happen 
> 
> • Leo will not be in story until much later 
> 
> • I will not bring up dead character (Let them rest in the peace!)
> 
>  
> 
> • Mainly Nico's point of view 
> 
> • Almost whole fan fiction is happening in Camp Half-Blood 
> 
> • No army's of Chaos or intergalactic army 
> 
> • No cod names for Percy 
> 
> • There will be deaths (No not Sally (I love her too much!))
> 
> • Not much of cliche fan fiction
> 
> • Mention of accidentally time traveling!
> 
> • English isn't my first language so sorry for any grammar mistake


End file.
